


Water

by drivingmishcrazy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: A late night trip to the hot tub ends in passion for Tara and Emily but is it the start of something new?
Relationships: Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written! Please be advised that this is not appropriate for young readers.

They had been playing the game for months. Dancing around one another, dancing around what they both knew they felt for each other. The subtle touching, the long meaningful looks that the rest of the team had the tact not to mention. The tension between them had almost taken on a life of its own, it was like a volcano threatening to erupt, and the pressure was building.

Tara sighed as she slid down into the warm water of the hotel hot tub. They had just finished up their latest case in Los Angeles and the entire team had opted to stay an extra night to get some much needed sleep, something this particular case had not afforded them much of. It was always worse when kids were involved, even after it was all said and done Tara had trouble putting the case out of her mind, tossing and turning for an hour before she gave up and slipped into her bathing suit. It was mid-July, the air was hot and dry even as late as it was, but Tara was pretty sure that the chill of the swimming pool would only wake her body up further and what she desperately needed was to relax. The hot tub did the trick, though, and soon Tara found her thoughts drifting. She had nearly dozed off when she heard soft footsteps headed towards her, Tara looked up and saw, of all people, Emily Prentiss with her hair pulled up into a ponytail and wearing a teal swimsuit that left little to the imagination. Emily smiled guiltily when she saw Tara, who nodded back.

“I guess we had the same idea.” Emily said. “You mind some company? I can’t sleep.” 

“That’s why I’m down here.” Tara said. “Pull up a seat.”

Emily grinned and stepped into the hot tub, sitting across from Tara. The way Emily looked bathed in moonlight made Tara’s breath catch in her throat as she pushed back the thoughts that had plagued her for months. She knew that having those kinds thoughts about her boss posed all sorts of ethical problems but the fact that it Emily was off-limits made the prospect even more erotic to her. Not that it mattered, flirting and fantasizing were one thing but Tara knew that Emily would never jeopardize her career,  _ either  _ of their careers, just to satisfy her curiosity about whatever attraction might have been between them. Tara must have looked for a moment too long because Emily caught her and the glint in her eyes made Tara blush furiously and drop her gaze.

“Uh…” Tara stammered.  _ Smooth. _

Emily laughed softly. “What’s the matter, Lewis?” She asked. “Cat got your tongue?”

“I- no!” Tara said quickly. “No, I just- I’ve just got a lot on my mind, sorry.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Emily said. “I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.”

_ Yeah sure, Emily.  _ Tara thought.  _ Why don’t I tell my boss I’ve got a major case of wanting to jump her bones and that her in a bathing suit in the California heat isn’t helping matters? That’ll go over well. _

“It’s okay.” Tara said, forcing a smile. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I know.” Emily said. “But just because you  _ can  _ doesn’t always mean you  _ should,  _ you know.”

“Trust me.” Tara said. “In this case, I  _ really  _ should.”

“I see.” Emily said, averting her eyes.

“It’s not-“ Tara said. “It’s silly, that’s all. It’s not anything worth discussing with another person.”

“Oh.” Emily said, and Tara swore she heard a note of disappointment in her voice.

“I just don’t want to bother you with something trivial.” Tara said, struggling to maintain a calm exterior. “Obviously you would be the first person I’d go to if I had a  _ real _ problem, you’re my unit chief and my friend and...and I’m rambling, sorry.”

“You’re nervous.” Emily said. “Your voice is a higher pitch than normal and your pulse is racing.”

“I don’t know how to respond to that.” Tara said, heat rising in her cheeks. “So I’m electing to ignore it.”

“Are you usually this easily flustered?” Emily teased and flashed her a smile. “Or am I just lucky?”

“You’re one to talk.” Tara muttered. “You’ve been flushed since you caught me looking at you.”

“I’m not trying to hide it.” Emily said. “What are you so afraid of, Tara? I don’t bite.”

_ I wish you would… _ Tara thought, then started, shocked by her own mind. To Emily she said, “This is  _ highly  _ inappropriate. We could get in trouble if the brass found out we even  _ had  _ this conversation.”

Emily paused, seeming stricken. “You’re absolutely right.” She said. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m so sorry. I- I should go…”

Tara didn’t know what possessed her as she watched Emily get up to leave, but she couldn’t bear to see the other woman walk away looking equal parts hurt and embarrassed. Tara grabbed Emily by the arm, causing her to stop and look right at Tara.

“Em, no.” Tara said. “I want you to stay. Please?”

Emily’s hurt expression gave way to one of confusion and she seemed to struggle to form a complete sentence, finally settling on, “I don’t get it.”

“I think you do, Emily.” Tara said. “I think we’ve both been sending off some pretty blatant signals for a while now, and you were just the one brave enough to acknowledge them first.”

“Okay…” Emily said slowly as she let Tara draw her closer. “So I  _ wasn’t  _ imagining all that. So why-?”

“It threw me to hear you say it aloud.” Tara said, pulling Emily onto her lap. “You can be pretty intimidating when you want to be, Prentiss.”

“Oh?” Emily said, her voice suddenly breathy and flirtatious. “Am I intimidating now?”

“Maybe.” Tara said. “Maybe I like it.”

“So  _ that’s  _ your thing.” Emily said. “You like your women a little on the terrifying side, Lewis?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Tara asked.

Emily smiled, her face like pure sunshine, and leaned down to close the distance between her mouth and Tara’s. The kiss was soft at first, gentle, almost experimental in nature as they tried one another out. Tara ran her hands up and down Emily’s sides which seemed to embolden the other woman enough that her tongue flicked against Tara’s lips, a silent request for access that was quickly granted. A low groan escaped Tara’s throat as their tongues seemed to dance together and Emily shifted, her hips grinding slowly against Tara’s.

“Is this okay?” Emily asked, sliding Tara’s hand up from her waist to cup one of her breasts. She bit her lip, the dimple in her cheek deepening, and looked down at Tara. It was clear that Emily wanted to take things further but was asking for permission. Tara smiled and stroked the fabric of the swimsuit top with her thumb, feeling Emily’s nipple harden beneath her touch.

“I think it’s more than okay.” Tara said, her voice husky as she parted her thighs, letting Emily’s hand slide between them, teasing. “Is this okay with you?”

Emily smiled and whispered in Tara’s ear, “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

Their lips met again and Tara couldn’t bite back a whimper as Emily’s fingers travelled along her inner thigh, exploring, taking her time before she let them wander to the spot she wanted to touch the most. Tara nipped at the flesh on Emily’s neck while Emily rubbed her experimentally through the bottom of the white two-piece Tara wore.

“I’ve been thinking about this for  _ way  _ too long.” Emily murmured. “I  _ need  _ you.”

Emily’s hand slid beneath the fabric of Tara’s swimsuit and started rubbing slow circles around her clit. Tara arched back slightly and lifted her hips in response to the contact. Emily smiled and increased the pressure ever so slightly. They kissed again and Tara found herself moaning into Emily’s mouth as the brunette continued to stroke her, seeming to relish the way Tara responded to her touch. Whether it was the way Emily’s skilled hands moved against Tara, seeming to know exactly what to do, where to touch and how fast and hard, or the fact that the tension between them had been building for some time before that night, Tara didn’t know. But very suddenly and much sooner than she had anticipated, Tara found herself arching back further and giving a soft cry as waves of ecstasy overtook her. When she came back down, the look of surprise on Emily’s face was unmistakable.

“Did you just…?” The brunette asked.

“Come?” Tara said breathlessly. “Yeah.”

“Wow.” Emily said. “Just from that?”

“Yeah.” Tara said. “I-I don’t know what happened, I usually last longer than that…”

“It’s okay.” Emily chuckled. “I was just shocked that’s all. Most of the time there’s some trial and error involved the first time around.”

“Well, maybe you’re just that good.” Tara said.

“Or maybe.” Emily said, kissing her again. “We’re just that good together.”

Tara smirked. “Why don’t we go back up to my room so I can test that out and return the favor?”

Emily’s face broke into a grin. “I like the way you think.”

They snuck back up to the hotel room, all hushed whispers and low laughs and it seemed like no sooner had they locked the door behind them, the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign placed on the outer handle, than Emily was kissing her again. They shed their damp swimsuits quickly and Tara pulled Emily toward the bed, then paused, suddenly unsure of herself.

“I just realized I don’t know what you like.” She said, somewhat embarrassed. “I don’t want to go too far.”

“I like a lot of things.” Emily said. “I like  _ you.  _ Was there anything you had in mind?”

Tara shrugged. “You made it sound like you’ve thought about this before.” She said. “I want to know what you fantasize about, what I can do to make this as  _ enjoyable _ for you as it is for me.”

“Well…” Emily said carefully. “One of the things I find sexy about you is your confidence, your ability to know what you want and go after it and I’m  _ definitely _ curious to see how that translates in the bedroom.”

“So…” Tara said. “You’re saying you want to see me take control?”

“I  _ absolutely _ want you to take control.” Emily said, then she leaned in and whispered, “And don’t worry about giving it to me rough, I like it.”

Tara felt the moisture between her legs beginning to form all over again at Emily’s words and the way her breath felt hot against her ear. She gave Emily a long look before pouncing on her, planting hard kisses everywhere she could reach and positioning Emily on the bed so that she was on her knees and her hands were gripping the headboard. Tara kissed the back of Emily’s neck and her shoulders, her hands running down the expanse of the other woman’s body, as if she were memorizing by touch every detail, lingering affectionately on the scar on her abdomen, the one she knew Emily hated the most. Tara’s hand moved further south to stroke Emily’s clit and found that she was already soaking wet. Emily gave a low groan and ground against Tara’s hand, begging for friction which Tara happily obliged, working her clit until Emily was trembling under her touch. Her free hand snaked back up Emily’s body, playing with her nipples before Tara cupped Emily’s chin and turned her head so Tara could kiss her. Her occupied hand traveled lower still until her fingers were at Emily’s center. Tara kissed her again.

“If you need to stop…” Tara said. “If any part of this isn’t okay with you, I want you to tell me.”

“I will.” Emily said and her voice had a strangled quality to it. “I will, I swear. Tara, please...I need you.”

“Are you ready?” Tara asked.

Emily nodded her head. “Yes.”

Tara kissed her as she slowly inched two fingers inside of her, using her other hand to grip Emily’s hip as she curled her fingers and began thrusting experimentally, getting a feel for angle and pacing. Tara found her rhythm as Emily began to respond, moaning and lifting her hips as if she were riding Tara’s fingers, meeting her thrust. Emily leaned so her back was against Tara’s chest, and Tara moved the hand that had been on Emily’s hip to rub her clit, eliciting high-pitched, needy whimpers from the other woman. Tara felt Emily’s thighs beginning to shake and knew that she was close and if she was being honest, Emily’s arousal was almost enough to get her off without any stimulation. The feel of her, her scent, Tara found all of it intoxicating and she thought she wouldn’t mind feeling like that for the rest of her life.

“Please.” Emily said, practically panting. “I want to look at you. I want you to be able to see what you’re doing to me.”

Tara smiled and obliged, disengaging long enough for Emily to lie on her back, legs spread, before entering her again. Tara kissed her and it was a hungry, needy thing as Emily moaned against her, her tongue plunging into Tara’s mouth. Tara felt Emily’s hand reach and begin stroking her clit, felt heat and realized that she was close, too. Tara groaned and increased the pace of her thrusting, her thumb continuing to rub Emily as her free hand wrapped itself gingerly around Emily’s throat.

“Come for me.” Tara said, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded. “I want you to come for me, Emily.”

“Keep saying my name like that,” Emily said. “And I don’t think we’ll have any problem.”

Tara pulled Emily in for another kiss by way of response and that was it. Seconds later, she felt Emily tense and the cry that escaped her lips as she orgasmed hard and fast made Tara feel a warmth in her chest, even as she felt herself grinding against the hand Emily still had on her, bringing herself off even as Emily still pulsed against her fingers. She managed to keep thrusting her fingers within Emily through it and the brunette came a second time. Then for a moment, all was still. When both women had regained control of their faculties, Tara moved to sit beside Emily on the bed, kissing her temple and brushing aside damp bangs, sticky with sweat. Emily’s cheeks were flushed pink and she seemed to glow, her smile soft as she laced her fingers with Tara’s and kissed her.

“It’s a good thing our rooms are right next to each other’s.” Emily said, chuckling. “I think we made a  _ bit  _ more noise than we probably should have.”

“It was worth it.” Tara said, then she sighed. “I don’t want things to go back to normal tomorrow.”

“They won’t.” Emily said, her brown eyes searching Tara’s. “This was  _ not  _ a one time thing for me, Tara, I hope you know that. You mean more to me than that.”

Tara shook her head. “The anti-fraternization rules…”

“We can get around those.” Emily said. “I’ll ask Rossi about it tomorrow. If anyone can find a loophole around  _ those  _ rules, it’s him.”

“Oh god!” Tara laughed. “I don’t know how I feel about Rossi knowing what we did here tonight.”

“Well, I’m not giving details!” Emily said. “Besides, I’m pretty sure the whole team has been waiting for this to happen ever since New Mexico.”

“You’re probably right.” Tara said. She paused. “Do you wanna stay?”

Emily smiled and snuggled against her. “I’m certainly not in any hurry to leave.”

“Good.” Tara said. “I like having you next to me.”

“I like it too.” Emily said, looking up at her.

Tara smiled and kissed Emily again, then they got under the covers and talked softly back and forth, whispering sweet nothings until they drifted off to sleep. The morning would bring new complications and technicalities for them to navigate, but Tara found that she didn’t mind. Her wildest dreams had come true and as she asleep with Emily curled up next to her, Tara thought that she could take whatever came next, as long as she had Emily.

  
  
  



End file.
